Check Yes or No
by bluedinogirl
Summary: Eli and Becky are getting married. Clare and Adam are invited to come over 1 week prior to the wedding to hangout with their friends and get to know each other again. But can Clare and Adam really be okay with the love of their lives just going off and leaving them? Do Becky and Eli truly love each other? OOC, AU, and Multi-Chap. Fic.
1. Clare's Invite

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYHTING THAT MAY APPEAR IN THESE STORIES!

Clare's POV:

I woke up this morning feeling unusually irritated. I feel like I have nothing to do with my life now that I am 22 and still live with my parents. Of course I have the dream job being the head coordinator of stories at the Toronto Interpreter, but lately I feel like I haven't been doing anything productive. I haven't had a decent boyfriend since high school and Eli and I broke up because things were just to difficult. I got up this morning and started to brew my coffee and went outside to get the mail. I just love the awesome look my neighbors give me when I go outside in nothing but my pajamas and my adorable bunny slippers. Despite that I got these 7 years ago, they still fit, so they're a cute reminder of my high school memories. Eli got them for me a couple months before we broke up as a birthday present.

I walked outside and grabbed the mail and rifled through it as I held a doughnut in my mouth and opened the door to go back inside. I didn't get a good look through it, I just threw it back on the counter and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. My mom and Glen have been gone on a 3 week get away for their anniversary, so I have the house to myself. Even though I think they are just leaving because it's weird having me around the house, I think that I need to find my own place. After I drank down my coffee and piled down 2 more doughnuts, I grabbed the mail and went through the pile. I said aloud in my head who they were all for... **Glen, Glen, Glen, Mom, Glen, Mom, Mom, Post card from Darcy, Letter from Jake, Clare**. I grabbed the letter that said my name on it and noticed the fancy hand writing on it. It was in cursive and it looked professional like a love note, or a wedding invitation...

I picked up the envelope and tried not to tear it as I opened it because it was just to cute and fancy. I read aloud as the fancy writing caught my attention. "_Dear Clare, you are invited to the holy matrimony of Elijah Goldsworthy and Rebecka Baker..."_ A lump grew in my throat as I continued reading... "_This event will be held on July 22__nd__. Hope to see you all there! XOXO."_ At the bottom, there were directions to the beach house and two hand signatures... one that read Becky and one that read Eli. When I grabbed the envelope again, there was a lump the size of a folded piece of paper in the envelope. I opened the folded piece of notebook paper up and read... _Clare Edwards, you and a select couple guests are invited to come over to the beach house 1 week prior to the wedding. I hope you can make it! We will be going to the spa and hanging out with a few other girls I invited back from our church circle and friends from high school. Hope you can come! 3 Becky!._ I sat there in awe at what I had just read. "ELI IS MARRYING HER," I said aloud.

I calmed down and thought about this all. Eli and I broke up. I am happy for him and Becky, I am. Becky and I have been in church groups together since the 9th grade and when she moved away 2 summers ago, I told her I hope she will find happiness. But then again I didn't think she would do that will MY Eli! "He isn't _your_ Eli anymore Clare," I said aloud. Even though Eli and I had broken up in high school, I had always asked myself why he never fought for me. Why he never came back for me after NYU. I had decided to go to show my support. Even though I thought that I may still have feelings for Eli, I figured that they would be happier with my permission, and if Eli really loved me... well I wouldn't have to think about that if he did...


	2. Adam's Invite

_**Adam's POV**_

I had just pulled in the driveway from my 1 week conference for my job in Mexico.

I noticed my mail box full and just went on upstairs to my apartment, not even bothering to check it. I was just so tired from the trip, that I couldn't see straight. I NEEDED SLEEP. When I made my way up to my apartment, I grabbed the keys and opened the door. As I stepped inside I noticed a letter that had been shoved under the door. I just picked it up and threw it on the counter and went back to my room to catch some shut eye after a 15 hour flight.

When I woke back up there was a slight buzzing noise in the back of my head that I couldn't make out. After I got out of bed, I realized that there was no way in hell I was imagining this. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that my front door was wide open. Someone had broken in.

But what did they take? I searched the entire apartment for things that were missing and the only thing I could see gone was the toaster that used to sit on the counter... "Someone broke in to steal my toaster?" I asked myself. I just shrugged it off either way and went and shut my door. I never really eat toast that much anyway, so I guess I really don't care. I opened the fridge and grabbed out 1 banana, 2 large strawberries, a cup of milk, and then opened the freezer to get ice. I took out the blender and prepared my smoothie. I hadn't had a smoothie in a couple years and my blender always sat in the corner of the room with no purpose.

I poured everything in there and shredded the ice up. When I noticed I didn't have a cup out, I leaned to the cabinet underneath were I was standing and grabbed a glass. When I sat the glass on the counter top, I then knocked over the blender top. It spilled all over the counter and over the letter that had been slipped under my door earlier. I grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped it off while cursing at myself. I tore open the letter to see if any damage had come to what was inside. Not a drop. After I cleaned up my mess, I grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and sat down on the couch. I opened the letter and began to read. "_Dear Adam , you are invited to the holy matrimony of Elijah Goldsworthy and Rebecka Baker. This event will be held on July 22__nd__. Hope to see you all there! XOXO."_ I sat down my coffee and thought about this. This has to be a joke, Becky... The Becky I dated in high school was marrying my best friend. I read the bottom line and noticed directions to their beach house, and 2 signatures. One reading Becky and one Eli.

Before blowing this all out of proportions I grabbed the soaking envelope and noticed another folded piece of paper inside. I grabbed it and opened it up as I began reading. _Hey Buddy, I wanted to know if you and a couple other guys I invited wanted to come over 1 week prior to the wedding, we can party and have fun like old times. Can't wait to see you buddy, Sincerely, Eli. _I couldn't believe what I was reading. Eli knows how much I loved Becky. After we broke up I went to his house and I told him everything. Including that I would probably never love anyone like her again. When we broke up it was just because her parents didn't condone me and didn't think my beliefs were right. They thought I was a discrimination, just because I was transgender. I slowly stood up and grabbed the glass vase that sat on the coffee table and threw it at the wall. As the glass shattered, it went everywhere and my carpet became soaked from the water.

I thought to myself **This is good idea. I can go over there 1 week before the wedding and do my best to stop it. They have to know that they are making a mistake. Eli has to know that I still love Becky and that I wont let him marry the woman I love.**

I then went in my room and started throwing stuff into my suitcase. If I am invited over 1 week before the 22nd, and its the 13th, and I could be there on the 15th, then I could pack now, catch a flight tomorrow and be there right on time. This was going to be perfect. Eli was going to pay for stealing the one I love from me! Becky will fall back in love with me and we can all live happily ever after. I thought to myself... **I just talked to Clare a couple weeks ago. I bet she was invited too. She will most likely go to try to win Eli back. She had told me repeatedly that she still loved him and regretted every second that she spent not chasing after him.**

So tomorrow I am off to win back the woman I love, and to help Clare win back Eli. This was all gonna work out for the best... and for the best I mean... MY WAY.


	3. Fun, Dreams, and My Screams

_**Adam's POV**_

As I boarded the plane and took off, I couldn't help but think of how Becky will be like when I got there. She will probably look mostly the same, but how in the world did she convince her parents to let her marry Eli of all people? I mean, they wont let there daughter marry a transgender, but they will let her marry an Atheist with a history of Bipolar disorder, Hording and drug use.

_**Clare's POV**_

As I got on the plane and took my seat I began to think about Eli. **What will I say to him when I get there? Has he changed any? Why Becky of all people?** Back in high school, when they did the play of Romeo and Jules together, they practically wanted to kill each other. I went to church groups and church service with Becky and she always said that when she grew up that she would want to marry a emotionally stable, christian guy. Well, she is thinking WAY outside the box with Eli. **I wonder how he is doing? I wonder if he has changed any? Does he still do that cute half smirk thing with his mouth that he always used to do with his mouth? Stop it Clare! You're going there to support Eli and Becky. One of your best friends are getting married and your not going to be the one to stop them and make them unhappy, no matter how many unresolved feeling I have for him**

When I got off the plane, I grabbed my luggage and caught a taxi. I had been on the plane so long and I can never sleep on planes. I always have nightmares and wake up screaming and apparently that is not very comforting to other passengers. So I took a quick catnap on the taxi ride after I gave him the location and watched him plug it into his GPS. In about 30 minutes to an hour, we pulled into the driveway of a mansion that sat on the beach. After I payed the driver, I grabbed my luggage and walked up the sidewalk. A knot grew in my stomach and overwhelming thoughts clouded my head... **What is I see Eli and all my feelings rush back? What if he sees me and doesn't recognize me? What if he hates me when he sees me?** I stood on the door stoop for about a good minute or so before ringing the door bell. As soon as I rang it, I regretted even coming here. But before I could even look away the door slowly swung open. It was Becky. "OMG! CLARE! Come in, come in! I am so excited to see you." "You too Becky... So where is everyone else?" I was desperately trying to ask where was Eli without being to discrete. "Oh, we only invited you, Adam, Jenna, and Jake. Everyone else has already arrived and is in the living room, but we can go put your stuff in the guest room real quick." "Wait, you invited Jake? He didn't tell me." "Oh, well he said he sent you a letter..." I followed her up the stairs and then had my epiphany moment... "Oh yeah, he probably said something about it in the letter he sent me... I never opened it." When we arrived upstairs, we came across a hallway with 6 room and 2 bathrooms. "Well, this is just the upstairs rooms and bathrooms, there is more downstairs. Everyone can have there own guest room." I sat my luggage down and looked around the room. "This is the _guest _bedroom? Its so pretty and big..." I placed my luggage in the corner of the room and took Becky's hand as we skipped downstairs together. I quickly unlocked our hands and fixed my shirt ruffles of my pretty pink shirt. I then looked down at my tired old skinny jeans and thought that I should have changed before I came. I look like I just got off a 16 hour flight... Well I did but... "Come on Clare..." Becky was standing in the living room doorway and smiling at someone in the living room. Presumably Eli. "I'm scared Becky. I haven't seen half these people since high school." "Come on Clare, you look great. You hair is a little messy but you look cute," she said as she fixed my hair that was slopping over to one side. "Okay." I took Becky's hand that she was holding out and smiled as she led me into the living room. "Hey everyone Clare is here!" "HEY CLARE," they all said simultaneously. I scanned the room of people listening to music and drinking beer. Jenna, Jake, Adam, Eli's dad and Eli... He stopped in his tracks and stared at me for a intense couple seconds. I don't know if I can handle this. All of my old feelings came flooding back and I couldn't just stand there and look like a fool in front of everyone. "Hi Clare," Eli said as he stared at me. Becky walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, shooting me a devil smile that said _**he is mine**_. "Hi Eli. How is everyone?" "Great," Jenna said as she came up and gave me a hug. "Sup Clare", Adam said as he side hugged me. Jake then came up and hugged me tightly as I tried to answer Adam's question, "Nothing... much." "Hi sis," Jake said tiredly.

We all sat in the living room all morning as we got reacquainted. We all drank bear and Eli and I hadn't said a word to us all night. As we all went up to our rooms, Eli and Becky didn't share a room. **That was weird** I wondered. I asked Jenna about it before I went into my room and she sad that Eli's dad had only agreed to give them the beach house and pay for the wedding if they promised him they wouldn't do anything "bad" until after their wedding. I just shrugged it off and went into my room. I slipped on my pajamas and locked the door. Ever since someone broke into our home back 2 years ago, I sleep with my door locked at all times. I slipped into bed and turned out the light.. preparing to dream happy dreams...

**I was standing beside Becky and her and Eli were reciting their vowels. The preacher man asked if anyone objected and I quickly yelled out to the top of my lung, "I DO!" Everyone stared at me not believing what had just came out of my mouth. I couldn't much believe it myself, but Eli came up to me and grabbed my hand. We ran back down the isle together hand in hand and jumped in a taxi. We headed to the airport and got on a plane back to Toronto**

When I got up, I then realized 3 things... It was 10am, everyone was downstairs eating breakfast, and I still had feelings for Eli... Strong ones that I would have to hold back for my friend Becky...


	4. Fittings and Fights

_**Adam's POV**_

_**6 Days till the wedding**_

I sat there eating my pancakes trying to ignore Becky and Eli's Eskimo kisses. She used to do that to me. I watched as everyone in the living room held their own conversations and Eli and Becky made cute cuddly faces toward each other **BLAH! **I was finally relieved when I saw Clare come down the stairs. She would be on my side and I wouldn't be thinking like this alone. Clare was wearing her Blue pajama shorts and black and blue t-shirt. She grabbed her plate and came into the living room with the rest of us. I noticed Clare didn't say very much and didn't seem to gag as much as I have. When we all finished Eli said he was taking us guys out to get fitted for out duel best man tuxes, and Becky was taking the girls out to get brides made dresses. Right before everyone headed upstairs to change out of their pajamas, I grabbed Clare and pulled her into the hallway.

"What the hell Adam?" I flopped my arm back down to the side.

"I need to ask you something."

"Well duh, I didn't think you pulled me into the hall leaving bruises on my arm just to chat!"

"Okay, I am sorry, but honestly tell me... do you think that they are making a mistake?"

"Who?"

"Becky and Eli! You yourself told me a couple weeks ago that you still think about Eli everyday, and that you wished that he would come back and show up on your door step."

"Lets not do this now Adam." Clare pulled me back into the hallway and lowered her voice for reassurance that no one could here us.

"No, Clare. Tell me that you think that this is a good thing and that you are ACTUALLY here to support their wedding?"

"Look Adam, I am here to support their wedding!"

"Okay, then tell me that if Eli came up to you today and asked you to run away and elope with him, that you wouldn't." Clare took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh. She then ran up stairs and left the question hanging.

_**Clare's POV**_

I ran upstairs and closed the door avoiding Adam's question unknowing of the answer myself. I then put on my blue skinny jeans with the rip in the knee, and my blue polka doted top with the bow in the back. I then grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs to Becky and Jenna. We all went out the door and got into the taxi.

Jenna got in first, then me. Becky stayed there as Eli ran up to the car and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Eli then stuck his head in the door and said...

"Hi Jenna... Clare." Becky then got in the car and told the driver what store to go to. I can't believe that Eli didn't even say hi. I mean he just sat there and said...

"Clare..." I just ignored it and rode with the girls and when we got out of the taxi, and went in for our brides made dress fitting.

After Becky went and grabbed our dresses that the lady had reserved in the back, Jenna and I went to try them on. They both fit perfectly. I had 6 miss calls from Adam when I picked up my phone. By then we had only been gone about 2 hours. As I listened to my messages, Becky peered over my shoulder. "Hi!" I jumped as heard her say that over my shoulder and closed out the voice mail. "Hi Becky..." Jenna was back in the dressing room trying on another dress she had found and liked. "Okay, listen Clare.. You are one of my best friends and I love you like crazy, but if you do anything to stop this wedding... you will wish you had never left Toronto. Got it?" "Becky, you have nothing to worry about. My feelings for Eli are all in the past and I am only here to support you and Eli! I promises." Becky smiled and came over and hugged me. When Jenna came out, we bought our dresses and went to lunch.

_**Adam's POV**_

After Jake and I tried on our tux, Eli went in the dressing room to try on his. As soon as he did, Jake came over to me. I saw him coming and turned around, "Sup Jake," I said nonchalantly. "Dude, come on. Don't play games with me. I know you are just here to win back Becky. That is cold bro."

"But... I wasn't-"  
"Yes you were. I don't know how no one else can see it, but I can."

"You wont say anything...will you?" Before I could get his answer Eli popped out of the dressing room with his tux on. After we all bought our tux, we got back into Jake's car and drove. Eli was in the back seat. When we were at a stop light, Jake leaned over and extended his pinky. Eli was to busy gazing at the sights to notice what we were saying.

"I wont say anything," Jake said. I smiled and we shook pinkies. We were now on our way to go meet the girls for lunch.


	5. Orange Juice and Oreos

_**Clare's POV**_

We drove in the car and met up with the guys. We went to this really french restaurant that no one could really pronounce. Becky and Eli sat together on 1 side of the table with Jenna beside them. Jake and Adam sat together on the other side and I sat beside Adam. Becky and Eli just sat there and made cute faces, while Jake and Adam held up their own conversation. Me and Jenna sat there quiet as ever like always. After we all ate, we all went back to the house. As soon as we walked in, Becky suggested we all get changed and go down to the beach. "That is a great idea honey," Eli replied. We all ran upstairs and put on our bathing suits. I put on my Black bathing suit with the pink polka dots. Its sexy enough to were I can show off without looking like a nun, but preserved enough to were it doesn't look like I am flirting with anyone... especially Eli. I threw on my white bathing suit coverup and ran downstairs with my towel and sunglasses at hand. "Lets grab the sun chairs out of the garage first Eli." "Sure hun, I will grab everyone one and meet you all down at the beach in 5." "Thanks." Becky gave Eli a quick peck on the cheek and ran off with the rest of us down the beach.

Eli soon joined us and handed out the beach chairs. "Adam, Jake, Becky ***kiss***,Jenna and Clare..." Everyone set up their chairs and headed down to the beach except for Eli and I. We set up our beach chairs with Becky's in between ours and lied there. "So... Clare..." I raised my sunglasses and met Eli's gaze.

"Yeah?"

"How has your life been since high school? We haven't talked much since you have arrived." I looked at the beach a bit before responding.

"Good, I am the head coordinator of articles at the Toronto Interpreter!" Eli looked disproving.

"Clare, you work there now? You can't! Does Asher still work there?" I smiled, not thinking Eli remember the whole "Asher" thing. He was there through it all to support me. I just smiled at him.

"I didn't think you remembered the whole "Asher" thing..." He looked away blushing, bringing back old memories was not a good thing to do.

"Well, I did. I was there to help you through it all."

"Well, we didn't go to trial until a couple months after high school, but Asher was found not guilty..." I looked away about to cry.

"I am so sorry Clare. I shouldn't have said anything." I started to tear up a bit and pulled my sunglasses back down.

"It's okay Eli. Um... Asher was fired though. So there was a spot opened on the board and I sent in a application and I got the job."

"Good for you, at least you never gave up on your dream." It fell quiet between us. Thinking back to Eli's words when we broke up.

"_Clare, I love you, but now that I am going off to NYU I don't think that it would be safe for us to continue dating. We would just be fooling each other." "But... Eli-" "Clare, I know it will hurt now, but if we keep holding on to this, we won't ever be happy and it will hurt even more then." My eyes started to tear up. "Just promises me something Clare... Never give up on your dreams of being a journalist!" _

"Yeah, I never gave up. Just like you asked." Silence fell between us again. I then pulled of my sunglasses, cleaned up my tears and took of my cover up. I ran over to the beach and got in the water with Becky and Jenna. We played and laughed around a bit. I looked back at Eli and he still held my gaze. I just stared at him for a couple seconds and he got up and went back inside. I looked back at Becky who hadn't even noticed. "Becky, why is Eli going inside?" "I don't know, but don't let him ruin our fun!" My and Jenna and Becky kept playing until it grew dark. I checked my watch as we all came back to the shore, it was 11:03pm. We all laughed and cut up on the way back up to the house. Eli was fast asleep when we came home. His door wide open as we walked past it.

It was about 3am when I woke up. I keep having the same occurring dream about Eli and I. As I walked downstairs, I heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. I snuck down slowly and then seen Eli standing in the kitchen. He was bent over the counter seeming to be crying. I ran up to him quietly. "Are you okay?" He sat up and I saw his eyes all watery. "I am fine... I just... couldn't sleep." His eyes dried with a matter of 2 wipes across his face. "So, you couldn't sleep either?" He laughed and grabbed some juice out of the fridge and some Oreos out of the cabinet. "Yeah, I left the beach earlier to get some sleep after a long day... only intended to take a 5 or 6 minute nap and ended up sleeping all day. Now I can't sleep." He grabbed 2 glasses out of the cabinet and poured us some orange juice.

"You still remember my favorite midnight snack..." Eli smiled as he handed me some Oreos and juice. "Yeah... well every time we spent the night, we had this snack." I smiled trying to avoid the the awkwardness of what he just said. We sat there in quiet and he sat beside me. When we were done he put both of our glasses in the sink. I started walking upstairs but Eli caught me hand. "Clare... Do you... do you think I am making a mistake... with Becky?" I said nothing but rather went upstairs and went back to sleep. Eli stopped me once again by my door, "Eli, I cant answer that-" He kissed me. It was a passionate kiss that had feeling all wrapping up in it. He put his hands around me waist and I put my hands around his neck. When we broke the kiss Eli laughed. "I am sorry-" "No I am sorry Clare. That was my fault... Well, um... goodnight." I walked in my room and locked the door. I smiled and lied back in bed. I kept smiling and not wanting to sleep. I didn't want this to all have been a dream. But little did either of us know... Adam had seen the kiss.


	6. A walk on the beach

_**3rd person POV**_

The last couple days went by with just the same basic routine. Breakfast, Lunch, Beach, TV, Dinner.

_**Adam's POV**_

_**3**__Days until the wedding_

I cannot believe what I saw a couple nights ago! I can't even believe my eyes! '_This is perfect_,' I thought to myself. Eli will fall out of love with Becky and in love with Clare, leaving Becky to come running to me. I sat there in the living room like we do every morning eating breakfast. I kept looking at Clare and Eli. Clare wouldn't even look Eli's way she felt so guilty. Eli's kept looking nervous and when Becky didn't notice he looked over toward Clare. I finally decided to break everyone's silents. Eli and Clare didn't know I saw the kiss so it would seem like random conversation that set them off.

"So, Clare. Did you sleep well? You look kinda jittery. Bad night?" She put her fork down on her plate staring at it for about 10-20 seconds.

"I slept well Adam, I am just sleepy still." I rolled my eyes but she had returned her gaze toward Eli. No one seemed to notice but me. It was a sad longing look. Becky had just kept staring at the TV.

Today was a pretty normal day, all we did was lounge around the house and Clare went on a walk on the beach. I assumed she was doing so to think about things... and by things I mean Eli.

_**3**__**rd**_ _**person POV**_

Eli and Becky were both alone in the kitchen.

"Eli, I am worried about Clare. She has been gone for 2 hours almost." Eli gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"I will go find her if you want?"

"I want..." Eli smiled, slipped on his flip flops and was out the door in seconds.

Clare's POV

Eli was walking up to me. I wondered how he found me since I was about a 30 minute walk away from the house. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Eli was quiet. He sat down beside me and gazed at the beach with me.

"Remember when we came here for spring break back in Junior year?" I smiled, now remembering.

"Refresh my memory?"

"We walked on the beach until we found this spot. We sat here for about 4 or 5 hours and just talked." I smiled, thinking of the memory gave me more flooded feeling of Eli to rush back to me all at once. I wouldn't talk but Eli was always the stubborn one to break the silence.

"Ya know.. we did other things here to." He scooted closer and placed his hand on mine. He leaned in about to kiss me until I pushed him away.

"Eli, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... you are marrying one of my best friend in 4 days."

"It's 3 days actually."

"That's even better!"

"Clare... I think-"

"Eli! Becky is my friend and I love her with all my heart, I can't do this to her!" I got on my feet prepared to walk away. Eli grabbed my wrist before I could walk away.

"Clare... I love... I love _you_. And I think I always have..." A hot tear ran down my cheek. I started to break down. My breath was sin huffs and I couldn't stand Eli to see me like this.

"Eli.. but Becky-"

"Isn't here right now." I smiled nodding. He continued to speak,

"we can stay here. Come on." He sat back down on the sand and held out his hand for me.

"Thank you. I am sorry I am such a mess." I leaned up and his eyes met my gaze.

"I don't think you are a mess, I think you are beautiful..." He held my gaze for about 10 seconds until our lips met and I got thrown into a trans. After we stopped for breath, he hugged me tight and whispered in my ears, "You were always my whole world Clare." He rose to his feet and had an ideaish look come across her face. "Clare! Come with me. We can pack tonight. We can run away together and get married. I love you Clare and I have already wasted enough life time without you." He couldn't be serious.

"Eli, as much as I would love for that to happen... it just can't." My face grew hot again and tears pored from my eyes. "Yes it can Clare. If you want it to. We can sneak off late tonight." I took a second to think. "Eli... I just... I just can't do that to Becky. Even though we are out here all alone and I know you mean that in the moment, I don't think you will mean it tomorrow..." I walked off from Eli toward the house. As soon as I got in my tears were gone and everyone came around to talk to me. Jake came up and hugged me first. "Thank god! I was so worried about you Clare. Where did you go to?" I stood not knowing what to say... "I was just walking on the beach and these kids I knew from high school, saw me and we started talking and lost track of time... I am just gonna go upstairs to change." I ran upstairs with Jenna behind me. I ran into my room and changed into my blue jean shorts and orange t-shirt that always fitted me perfectly. I picked up my phone and texted Eli... _**I told everyone that I met up with some friends from hs and we caught up.**_ I knew he wasn't home yet because I practically ran home and he was walking. After about 20-30 minutes of pacing, Jenna knocked on my door and I let her in. She locked the door behind her. "Clare, I picked up Eli's phone in the kitchen, he had left it here when coming after you. No one was around to see the text, but I saw what was sent." I slapped my face and sat down on the bed. "Jenna it isn't what you think, I-" "Look Clare, I am not here to ask for you to tell me whats going on, and I wont tell Becky about this but I need to know..." She took a long pause. "Need to know what?" "Do you still have even the tiniest bit of feelings left for Eli, and does he have any for you _that you know of_?" I sat still on the bed and told Jenna everything everything! She couldn't believe it at first, but then she knew that I was right. At least no one heard me that time.


	7. Late Nights and Black Ops

_**Adam's POV **_After we had eaten dinner, Jenna and Clare finally came down.

"What kept you so long?" Jenna and Clare looked at each other.

"Um... Clare had a knot in the back of her hair and she needed my help getting it out." Clare sighed in relief that Jenna came up with something to say. I can see it in Clare's face when she is lying.

After everyone went to bed, I got up. It was about 12:30 midnight and snuck into Becky's room. Becky was sitting on her bed, upright and reading a book.

"What you doing up so late?" She didn't look up at me but rather put her book down and kept staring at the bed.

"Um.. I couldn't sleep." I sat down on the bed next to her. She looked away.

"Do you want me to go get you some Advil PM?" She looked up and into my eyes for the first time since I arrived.

"Okay Adam... Thank you." I got up and slipped out the door. I ran downstairs and grabbed the Advil PM bottle out of the cabinet. When I got upstairs Becky was sitting in front of her vanity set. I leaned over and handed her the pills.

"Adam... Do you think I am making a mistake? She stood up and looked into my eyes.

"What do you think?" I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She didn't seem to push me away. After about a couple heavy seconds of kissing I backed up.

"I am sorry, that wasn't smart to do..."

"No Adam it is okay. I knew I was making a mistake and... well.. I love you." I stood back in amazement at what had just come out the woman I love's mouth.

"Becky, Eli is my best friend. Even though I admit I came here to break apart the wedding, I just can't do that to Eli. He is like my brother." I started to leave but Becky grabbed my arm in protest.

"Adam, I think.. I think Eli still has feelings for Clare. Do you really want to see me take away the one thing Clare really has left in the world?" I started to think.

"Becky, I can't do this..." She put her hands on my chest and kissed me again.

_**Eli's POV**_

I had just woke up after hearing some noise coming from down the stairs. Becky's room was cracked open and I stood in the hallway and watched what happened.

"Becky, I can't do this..." She put her hand on his chest. I could not believe what I was seeing.

"Adam, please. I know that Clare still has feelings for Eli." She turned around and continued.

"I can see it when he looks at her." Becky started to tear up and I was about to go in there and protest, but I knew that she was right.

"Becky... Just because Eli has some unresolved feelings for Clare still and Clare the same, it doesn't mean you have to jump on the first guy you see."

"But Adam, I have known since you walked in this house that I still had feelings for you." Adam stopped and kissed her. Oddly enough, I didn't feel mad, or even go inside. Instead I snuck quietly across the hall into Clare's room.

_**Clare's POV**_

I was reading a book because I couldn't sleep. After the day I had with Eli, it almost felt impossible to think about anything else. When I flipped to my place I left off in "Vampire Doctors", I read about 3 pages until I heard a quiet knock on my door. I got off the bed, making sure I kept my finger in the right place, and I unlocked the door. As soon as I unlocked the door, it opened and a pair of lips attacked me. I knew it was Eli because no one else would have done that. I backed off and looked up and started to cry.

"Eli, you know what I said. Now you are just toying with my emotions." Eli placed his palm on my cheek.

"Clare. I love you. I know what you said on the beach today, but I need you to know that I still love you!" We were trying our best to whisper but it came off more as a quiet talking.

"Eli.. I already said my position. I am not changing my mine." He looked down into my eyes daringly.

"Clare, at least give me tonight. I want to spent one night with you before I have to go off with someone that I don't love. Give me the chance to spend one last night with the girl I _actually_ love." He grabbed my hand and walked closer to my bed. I didn't move. Eli looked in my eyes lovingly and gave me the "come here" gesture with his finger. I unlocked our hands and headed toward the door.

After I locked the door I sat back down and lied on the bed next to Eli. He rolled on top of me and kissed me passionately. I was actually happy that he changed my mind and that I got to spend one last night with the guy I love.

_**Eli's POV**_

_**1 Day till the wedding**_

I got up about 6am and shook Clare slightly.

"Clare, I am going back in my room okay?" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek gently. As I slipped out of the room I heard her whisper the words, "I love you." I smiled and snuck back across the hall. When I arrived at my door, I didn't go in. I peaked in Adam's room (which is right across the hall) and to show that he was not in there. I knew what he and Becky did. But it isn't like I could argue that it wasn't right. I actually felt a little happy for them.

At breakfast hardly anyone spoke. I just sat there next to Becky as usual and tried to play along with our usual routine of giggling and kissing. Becky was acting WAY more weird than I was. At least Clare and I tried to avoid each other and pretend it didn't happen. Becky and Adam kept looking at each other and smiling. While the girls went out today to go to the spa and get their hair done, Jake, Adam and I stayed and played on the ex-box all day. I knew that the girls were going out to the bar today too, for the bachelorette party. So us guys had our own bachelor party with beer, and Call of duty, Black Ops 2.

It was about 6pm and I was freaking out. I pulled Jake into the hallway while Adam was playing.

"Jake, I think I am making a mistake getting married tomorrow. I think I love Clare more then Becky... I don't even think I love Becky at all. And on top of that Becky slept with Adam last night, and I slept with Clare. But Adam and Becky don't know I know they slept together and Clare doesn't know they slept together or know that I know they slept together. And They don't know me and Clare slept together."

_**Jake's POV**_

I sat there listening to Eli while he babbled on.

"Whoa, dude you slept with my sister and you are getting married tomorrow?"

"_Might be_ getting married." I sat there and thought. I have no idea what to say.

"Well, dude. I think you need to tell Becky everything and base your decision off what she says."

"That's a good idea dude, thanks Bro!" We hugged and went back to our beer and Black Ops.

_**Clare's POV**_

When we got home, we found the guys all passed out on the couch. We girls grabbed our shopping bags and headed upstairs for a goodnight sleep. Little did we know, that tomorrow would let all hell break loose.


	8. Sorry

Sorry I haven't been writing in a couple days guys! I fractrued some bone in my foot and have been super busy, I hope you guys have an AWESOME EASTER! and keep reviewing! I will write another chapter by Wednesday! PROMISS! 3 -Storm


	9. Confessions and Alters

_**Adam's POV -The day of the wedding**_

When we woke up, the girls were all upstairs getting Becky ready. Eli and Becky were not aloud to see each other until they walked down the alter. Eli, Jake, and I sat in the kitchen eating our breakfast. Clare walked downstairs trying to avoid eye contact with Eli.

"Um... Jake can you make 2 plate of breakfast? Jenna and Becky are gonna eat upstairs." Clare stood by me at the counter with Eli on my opposite side.

"Want me to make you one to?" Jake was on the other side of the counter making the girls plates.

"Ummm... No thanks. I am not really hungry." I rolled my eyes and got up off the stool. I grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her into the living room and shut the door. Eli and Jake had hardly noticed.

"What the fuck Adam?" Clare looked furious in her pink pajama tank top and black shorts.

"Are you seriously okay with this wedding Clare? You don't have the tinniest speck of feeling left for Eli?" I was loudly whispering making sure that Eli could not hear me.

"Adam, I have told you a million times. I... DO... NOT... HAVE...FEELINGS...FOR...ELI!"

"Oh yeah then why did you sleep with him?"

_**Clare's POV**_

I was stunned. How did he know that?

"How did you find out?" I asked in a calm rational voice.

"I got up in the middle of the night the other night and went to use the bathroom. I saw Eli sneak out of your room." I was about to cry. My eyes started watering.

"Adam.. I... I love him...and I don't know what to do." I fell onto Adam crying. Adam hugged me and didn't speak for a while.

"Clare... I slept with Becky", Adam said calm and trying to to startle me. I looked up at him.

"What?" I was in shock. I was loud but not loud enough to where people could here me.

"The same night I caught Eli sneaking out of your room. I wasn't going to use the bathroom. I was sneaking out of Becky's room." I couldn't say anything. I just started crying all over again.

I kept my head on his shoulder when asking him,

"Adam, are we bad people?" Adam took a deep breath and stood back.

"Nah. We can't help were our heart leads us." I left the living room and went back up to Becky's room. I walked in with Jenna curling Becky's hair. I dried my tears to the best of my ability and opened the door fully. Jenna and Becky was laughing. Jenna looked at me and he faced slouched.

"Are you crying? Whats wrong?" Jenna sprayed Becky's curl and came over to talk to me.

I put on a smile.

"I'm totally fine. I just tried to do my makeup... and I shoved the eyeliner in my eye." I wiped up the rest of my tears and turned to Becky in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Becky just smiled and nodded.

Later that day...

Becky had asked us to leave her be so she could get ready by herself. Adam had gotten sick and had stayed in his room. The rest of us had went to help set up the beach for later. The guests were already arriving and everyone was very anxious. Eli and I tried to avoid eye contact and create a barrier. Once everything was set up, Jake and Jenna had ran off to check on Adam and see if he was up for his best man duties. Jenna and Jake were not going to be in the front of the wedding, only in the crowd with friends and family. So if they accidentally came in in the middle, no one would notice. Becky was assumably in the tent that had been set up for her about 10 meters from the alter. It was about the size of a party tent and it had everything Becky might need in it. Eli took his place at the front of the alter and I took my place in the "Maid of Honor" spot. Right as we were setting up the chairs earlier, Eli had slipped a piece of paper in my pocket. It read on the front... "Read for later." I had completely forgotten about it until they started playing music. We were expecting Becky to walk down the Isle until the song was almost over. When the music stopped everyone looked around and started whispering **Whats going on? Wheres the bride? This isn't happening! **I reached down into my pocket thinking "This is as good of time as any." I opened the note in the middle of all the commotion until Jake and Jenna had ran up the alter.

"Eli, Adam and Becky's stuff are gone. Neither of them are at the house and neither is there stuff" they both shouted simultaneously.


	10. Check Yes or No

_**You guys ready for the last chapter? I don't think you can handle it! But here it is...**_

My mouth fell open in shock. I stared at everyone's commotion and looked down at the note in my hands. I looked up at Eli and he looked... relieved oddly and he turned and looked at me. I looked back down at the note in my hands and opened it.

It read...

"_**Clare, last chance... Will you marry me?**_" At the bottom it had a check box. _**Check yes or no**__._ Just like a little kids love letter. I looked up at Eli whom was still staring at me. The crowds commotion had died down and focused on Eli. I stepped up to Eli. I looked around the crowd. I grabbed a pen that sat on the table across from the platform we stood on. I stepped back in front on Eli. The crowd was dead silent as I checked off the box in the note.

I handed the paper back to Eli. He smiled as he read that I had checked '_yes_'. He grabbed my hand and knelt down on one knee. The crowd gasped but had quickly quieted.

"Clare Edwards... I have been waiting 5 years to ask you this. But will you do the honor of marrying me?" I smiled and shook my head yes. He slipped the ring on my hand and got up to hug me. Everyone in the crown clapped. By this time, Becky's parents had slipped out and ran off to call Becky. As he hugged me he leaned and whispered in my ear... "I love you. Forever and Always." I leaned back and whispered in his as well... "Guess what? I love you more!"


End file.
